Red Thread
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Fluffy goodness. Chat just needed some earmuffs or a scarf to keep him warm. Instead he got handmade Ladybug originals that bring them closer together, possibly by fate! LADRIEN. LADYNOIR.


Marinette sits hunched over her latest piece, piercing the rose red fabric with her needle, and pulling the thread through tight. She's in complete concentration, pins tucked in her lips, eyes narrowed as she watches the hem come to life between her nimble fingers.

Her latest masterpiece, one that came to life last night on patrol with Chat Noir.

…

" _A little chilly, Kitty?" Ladybug smiled lightly, shivering a bit herself in the cold night air. Their skintight disguises were less than protective from the elements, and neither of them had thought to bring a coat out for patrol. After all, it could've posed a hindrance in their battles, and neither of them planned on creating unintentional issues._

" _I'm more of a fireplace kitten, My Lady. What about you? You don't look like you're doing 'so hot.'" He chuckled, crossing his arms as if to preserve warmth._

 _She rolled her eyes._

" _You couldn't miss the opportunity, could you?"_

" _Laughter keeps you warm." He paused, a mysterious smirk appearing on his lips. "You know how penguins keep warm right?"_

 _She sighed, shaking her head._

" _We're not penguins."_

" _But I'm an animal, it's like my instinct!"_

 _She face-palmed, groaning._

" _Chat…" She mutters._

" _Oh come on, Bugaboo. You know you like my humor."_

 _She looked up at him again._

" _Ok, ok…Maybe you're like…a little funny." She admitted, rubbing her hands together in a feeble attempt to create heat._

" _Or, maybe I'm just cold and crazy." She continued, watching as his grin grew._

" _I'll take a little funny." He conceded, coming closer. She shivered, and he wrapped his arms around her._

 _She felt herself relax unintentionally, enjoying his warmth._

" _You don't have to keep me warm Chat,"_

" _I want to, My Lady. I won't see you get sick when I could've done something."_

" _I'm the one with the Super-Luck. I don't want you to get sick," She frowns, tilting her head up at him._

" _Well, there's not much I can do now. I don't have earmuffs or a scarf…"_

…

She'd been right of course, she was still fit as a fiddle, after their few hours together in the cold night. As far as she knew, Chat was still alright himself, but now she knew she could no longer risk it. Last night was only the first night of fall. It would only get more frigid from now on.

She picks a pin from her mouth, and tucks it into the fabric.

"Hm," She mutters, adjusting it. She tilts her head, "Mhm."

She slides the piece over to the sewing machine, and tucks the fabric onto the base, placing her foot onto the pedal, and starting it up.

And finally, after nearly three hours of work, she lifts her foot, and slides out the piece, holding it up, pure admiration written upon her face.

"Ah…" She mumbles, placing the piece down, and taking the pins out of her mouth again, pushing them into their pin cushion.

"What'd you think, Tikki?" She asks aloud. The red ladybug kwami zooms into view, smiling at her.

"He's going to love them, Marinette!"

She nods, glancing back at the matching pieces that go with it, lying on her bed.

"I really hope so, I even signed it with Ladybug's symbol!"

…

Later that night, Marinette bounces with joy as she thinks about meeting with Chat Noir, in only a few more minutes.

She transforms promptly at nine forty-five, and then hops from her terrace, swinging by her yo-yo to their meeting place, dressed in her own hand-made muffs and leg warmers, made from warm wool that would not distract or disturb in battle.

Hers were black, with stitches of neon green, much like Chat Noir's eyes.

His were made in red, with black stitches, and five black spots dotting the leg warmers.

She landed on the grass in the park silently, smiling to herself.

Chat would be there any moment to find her with his gift.

Moments later, she sees his silhouette coming closer, in a vault in the sky.

"Good evening, My Lady." He presents himself, landing in front of her with grace, extending his arm to her.

His eyes spark with light when he notices her new adornment.

"You look great, where'd you get the muffs?" He smiles.

"I made them," She pauses, pulling a box from behind her back, "And I made you some too,"

His eyes widen as he takes the box, lifting the lid with tense anticipation.

"Oh my-" His jaw drops when he pulls out the ear-muffs, specifically designed to go over his cat-ears, and then the leg-warmers, with the ladybug spots. "They're purr-fect! They match you!"

He pulls them on right away, letting out a purr of satisfaction.

She giggles.

"You really like them, Chat?"

"Like them, I _love_ them, Ladybug! You made them special for me, and that alone makes them my favorite thing in the world." He smiles, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Now you won't have to be _just_ a fireplace Kitty," She leans away far enough to jingle his bell.

"I can be _your Kitty too_?" He pulls her back in, his breath cold and smelling of orange zest. She blushes lightly at his closeness. For a moment, she finds a striking resemblance to Adrien in his eyes, those green eyes that watched her take the umbrella that first day.

Kind, green eyes matching a kind golden heart…

"I guess that depends," She whispers, trembling lightly as his gentle touch warms her. "Can I still be your Lady?"

Her eyes sparkle as the words escape her. She hadn't ever thought much about Chat's flirting until that very moment, in his arms, their faces inches away.

He had never once forced her to love him. He'd been gentle, and kind, and sweet.

He was a wonderful partner, and friend. And she couldn't believe she hadn't admitted to herself that she was crushing on Chat Noir.

All this time.

His eyes widen, and his grasp around her loosens out of pure shock.

"Wait…You really mean that Ladybug?" He gulps, "You're actually taking me seriously?"

She finds herself speechless. The moment evaporates, and suddenly, awkward Marinette comes out.

"I…uh, well, Chat…" She trails off, lost in his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright LB? Maybe the earmuffs are a little tight against your-"

She starts giggling uncontrollably, like she can't help it, like _Marinette_ can't help it.

"Ok...I'm taking you home, you're starting to worry me." He frowns, watching her laugh.

His movement away from her startles her back as quickly as it turned her mind to mush.

"Wait, Chat, no I'm fine…" She starts, just as he intertwines his fingers with hers. "I've…always taken you seriously…You've always been a gentleman to me."

She stutters out.

He looks unconvinced, but stays silent.

"I'm…ridiculous." She stops, shaking herself out of the trance. "Chat, you're my partner…" She says more to herself than Chat.

He waits, confused.

"You're my best friend…" Her voice heightens just a little bit, shaky. He takes her other hand in his.

"You know I'd do anything for you, LB." He smiles lightly.

She takes a deep breath.

Why had she held him at arm's length again? She opens her mouth to speak, but finds the words lost in her throat.

She suddenly finds herself interested in his lips, only inches away.

"I like someone, Chat." She blurts out, his face losing all light in only a moment.

"No…please, just listen to me,"

He nods, but still drops her hands.

"I like a boy…n-named…Adrien Agreste….th-the model…." She continues, twiddling her thumbs.

An expression she can't place crosses his features, then disappears just as suddenly.

"Th-that's why…I've never taken you seriously…Until now."

She takes a tentative step forward.

"I'll never have a chance with Adrien, to him…I'm just one of his friends…that's all…Not to mention that I would never be able to take the first step myself…"

"Are you kidding me?" Chat's voice is barely audible.

"Chat?"

"Adrien loves you," He says slowly, a sly grin appearing. She doesn't catch on.

"How could you possibly know that Chat? And-and why would you even want that? I-I thought you really-"

"I really do love you Ladybug. But Adrien does too. I know it." His eyes twinkle mischievously. "You'll have to choose between us. I refuse to treat my Lady as anything less than the queen she is."

"But-What do y-"

He took the opportunity to let his transformation drop, and before she could close her eyes, Adrien stood before her.

"Ad-Adrien? You're my _Kitty_."

"In the flesh."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

She kissed him.


End file.
